Precious Love
by lizteroid
Summary: Brex. Post divorce.
1. Part I

_Author's Note:: _Written for a friend at DFO! Bree/Rex after the divorce. Bree's alone with the kids. Rex has a new girlfriend. Long story, short; Bree has a dinner party and invites all..well, just read and find out! Don't forget to **R&R!

* * *

Precious Love**

"I don't believe you!" Rex cried out, "You sold my best suit? My Rolex?!"

"Consider it payback for what you did to me, Rex", she fired back, shaking her head, "And since it's divorce, it's only fair I get half of everything" she told him with a false smile.

"Oh?"

"Well, you can have Andrew...since he doesn't hate you" Bree said, half joking, standing up and moving into the kitchen.

"Aww, come on" Rex said, following her.

"No, Rex, I mean it" she said, turning to face her almost ex-husband.

Rex studied his wife's face, she looked tired, worn. Everything that had happened over the last eight months had caught up with her. She looked somewhat older.

"Well, I suggest you get going, don't want to keep Annie waiting..." Bree said, venom and ice lacing her voice as she glared at Rex.

"No, I don't..." he looked at her and sighed, gently he leaned in and kissed her cheek, inaudibly whispering, "I'm sorry" and he left.

Bree stood in her kitchen, staring to where she had last saw Rex. Her hand slowly moved up and caressed the spot on her cheek where his lips had touched, she let her eyes close, wishing he was back there, holding her. She still loved him.

Yes, Bree Van De Kamp still loved her husband.

After everything they'd been through together, she'd still found it in her heart to forgive him. When he got sick, she could have just thrown him out to take care of himself, but being the perfect housewife, Bree found herself taking care of her husband, even after he'd told her he wanted a divorce.

Then there was Maisy Gibbons, one of Bree's friends from Barcliffe. They had been on the parent committee together for some years, and yet Rex had the indecency to go to her for sex. It tore Bree apart. Couldn't he have just gone to some hooker she _didn't_ know? It would have been easier to deal with if he had done.

Of course, he was with...her when he had his heart attack. _She_, Maisy Gibbons had been the one who had signed for him, and that was how Bree found out about Rex's affair. And his tasteless sexual needs.

And yet, she couldn't find it in herself to hate her husband, really hate him. It was impossible for her to do. She and Rex had spent basically half their lives together, he had given her the best years of her life. Bree was a one-man woman. She didn't even look at other men, and she wished similar could have been said for Rex.

Bree snapped herself back into reality. She had yet another dinner party to organize. Well, not so much a dinner party, more snacks and mingling, and she was going to invite Rex and Annie. She had the perfect plan. So, in the kitchen she stood, hand still pressed to her cheek, leaning against the worktop, her other arm crossed over her chest. She stared off into space once more, thinking of how her plan would unfold.

* * *

_Author's Note::_ This will be multi-chap! Lol. Enjoy!!


	2. Part II

_Author's Note_::New chappy for this one! Enjoy and please **R&R!

* * *

Precious Love: Part II.**

The next evening, Bree found herself rushing round like a headless chicken, as she often did right before her famous dinner parties. Still with her rollers in, she was carrying her trays through to the dining room, carefully setting the table with her silver and china.

She heard a knock.

Looking to the wallclock, then looking to the door, she tilted her head, puzzled. She answered and it was Lynette with a bottle of wine, she gasped when she saw Bree was still not ready, "Hey you!" she greeted Bree and gave her a slight kiss on her cheek, as she entered, "Quickly get yourself back upstairs and get yourself ready. I'll finish off down here for you"

Bree nodded and thanked Lynette then ran back upstairs, whipped off her robe, her dress underneath. She shook out the rollers and looking in the mirror on the dresser, primped her hair. She slipped her feet into her shoes and hurried back downstairs. She noticed by the time she got back down that, Gabrielle and Carlos had arrived, Tom had managed to get a babysitter and Susan was just getting shown in.

Bree cleared her throat and smiled, she said, "I'm sorry I couldn't have been down to see you all in, I was still getting ready, but uh...thank you Lynette for showing up early"

"Uh, Bree...something's going on" Gaby presumed, "Usually you're ready for a party like, hours even days before. So, what's all the trouble?" she asked.

Bree tucked her hair behind her ear. She hadn't told her friends she and Rex were getting a divorce, she was going to tell them before he arrived. With Annie. Bree swallowed and sighed, "Well the thing is...that..." she cut off as there was another knock at the door, she panicked thinking she wouldn't get to tell them about the separation.

Lynette answered once more, Bree calmed when she realized it was Mike, so she continued, "I just wanted to tell you all before they showed up. Rex and I are getting a divorce"

Her friends all looked between each other, gasping and not saying a thing. Bree on the other hand, stood on the bottom step and held her head high. It wasn't her fault. She smiled.

Soon enough, Bree had managed to get herself dressed just in time, before Rex arrived, and Bree noticed, without Annie. Bree grinned at this, "No...what's her name, Rex? Uh..Annie, this evening?" she asked as he entered, frowning a little.

"Where's your girl, Rex?" Lynette asked as he passed her. He knew this one going to be one hell of a night.

"Okay, if everyone would take their seats, dinner is served" Bree chimed and her guests made their way to the dining room to sit for their meal.

The wine and conversation was flowing, "Yeah, we got perp-walked down Main Street USA" Lynette chuckled, as did the rest of the guests.

Then Gabrielle chipped in with, "We burst a water bed when we were honeymooning, Carlos used to have a thing for spiked heels"

"Let me just say, she was the one who was wearing them" Carlos added.

Rex looked at Bree and smirked, "Bree lost her virginity in the back seat o..."

Bree quickly jumped in with, "Rex cries after he ejaculates!"

"What the hell was that?" Rex tried his best not to shout, but his calm had long blown, as he glared at Bree.

"You were going to humiliate me in front of my friends" Bree replied.

"But it's okay to humiliate me in front of our friends?!" he fired back.

"I said **my** friends, Rex"

Rex looked at Bree blankly, he shook his, "Well, can we just forget about it?"

Bree sighed, bit her lip then nodded, "Sorry" she whispered.

"Don't worry about it" Rex smiled a little.

Bree quickly looked away from Rex, frowning a little. She realized something.

_I'm still in love with my ex-husband_.

* * *


	3. Part III

_Author's Note:: _More from moi! **R&R!

* * *

Precious Love: Part III.**

Rex moved closer and wrapped his arms around Bree's waist, she froze there for a few seconds and let herself be enveloped by her husband but then quickly moved away and looked at him, "Rex, what are you doing?"

"You looked like you needed to be held" he replied.

"Rex, let's just go back in there and continue with dinner" she said with a slight smile. She found it hard to be mad at him.

Rex nodded and followed Bree back into the dining room to sit and he smiled at the friends and Bree as he resumed eating. Bree didn't sit, she offered more wine and most of their friends nodded for more, as did Rex. Bree gladly poured it out for them and herself.

After the food and dessert, and the cheese board Bree had prepared, the guests went home and left Bree, Lynette and Rex.

"Shall I stall and help Bree?" Lynette asked her best friend as she glanced at Rex.

Bree giggled and shook her head, "Uh no, it's fine...I'll be fine" she swayed a little and luckily Lynette didn't see as she was gathering the plates together on the dining table, "Lynnie! I'm fine!" she told her.

Rex just stood in the kitchen and smiled a little as Bree saw Lynette to the front door and kissed her cheek goodnight and thanked her for coming.

Bree turned and looked to Rex, "Rex honey..."

_Rex honey?_ he thought but shook it off.

"Can you help me out with the clearing please?" she asked him. He nodded and walked over to her and noticed the full bottle of wine, opened but none drunk from it. He smiled at her.

"Hey, why don't we finish this and then tidy?" he suggested.

Bree smiled and nodded, then sighed as she sat on the sofa a little away from Rex as he offered her a glass so he could pour some wine out, she then shook her head and said, "Let's drink it from the bottle"

Rex looked at Bree puzzled, in the eighteen years of marriage, she had never said to drink something from the bottle, not even water. Although, it did bring back memories of when he had proposed to her. Then they were drinking from the bottle, apple wine. He nodded and chuckled, "Alright"

Bree grabbed at the bottle and took a swig before she handed it back to him and he looked at her surprised, with a brow raised and his eyes wide, he then took a gulp from the bottle and watched Bree, smiling at her.

She sat modestly smiling as he watched her, and as she went to tuck her hair back, he moved his hand too and their hands met. She looked up at him and blushed, then let him move her hair. She felt his hand linger before he stroked over her cheek and turned her face to look at him.

Rex decided to move closer to her, smiling softly, his hand still on her cheek, his thumb stroking softly over her smooth china skin. She took the bottle from him and took another gulp as she looked into his eyes, blinking softly.

Bree smiled softly at Rex, the two glasses of wine from earlier on already taking effect on her. She still kept smiling as he leaned in to kiss her, and closed her eyes anticipating his lips on hers. It seemed an eternity until she felt them, softly caressing hers in a gentle kiss. Bree was puzzled. There was something in the kiss and she could definitely name it;

**Love**.


	4. Part IV

_Author's Note:: _I love this story! Great request from my friend! **R&R!

* * *

Precious Love: Part IV**.

Rex was kissing her lovingly. He still loved her, as she still loved him but hated him for leaving her, she pulled away and looked down to her lap before she grabbed the bottle from him and sighed harshly, leaving Rex puzzled and feeling guilty.

Bree looked at him and lightly shook her head, "I'm sorry, I...didn't mean to pull away, I just didn't expect it" she gave a weak smile at him and moved her hand to his cheek, caressing it as she looked deep into his blue eyes. He smiled back at her and leaned in again, this time Bree also leaned in and they kissed, smiling against each others lips.

Bree smiled and moved her hand to the nape of Rex's neck, pulling him closer to her and feeling his body press against her own, she moaned softly. He then broke the kiss to trail his lips along her jawline and down to her neck as Bree continued to murmur.

"Let's go upstairs..." she suggested, whispering as his ear passed her lips.

Rex paused for a few seconds, he smiled, his lips still on her skin and he nodded, in reply, gently pulling away and lifting Bree from the sofa to carry her up the stairs.

When they reached the bedroom, Rex let Bree down and softly closed the door even though he knew the kids were out, he unbuttoned his shirt as Bree sat on the edge of bed, smiling dreamily at him in her drunken, aroused state. He let his shirt ripple to the floor and moved closer to Bree, she looked up at him standing in front of her and lay back onto the bed.

Rex smiled down at her and unbuckled his belt and let his trousers drop after unzipping them, he stepped out of them and lay next to Bree, helping to get her out of her clothes. Minutes later, he'd rolled down her pantihose and was making his moves on the clasp of her bra. It popped open and shied away from Bree's form.

In time, the two were tangled together as one in the heat of passion. Rex on top of Bree, thrusting eagerly into her, Bree laying underneath, her legs wrapped tightly around her ex husband and her arms keeping him close to her.

Rex had his arms either side of Bree, his hands under her shoulders, almost pushing her down onto him each time he thrust into her and grunting as he did so. While Rex thrust, Bree couldn't hold back her moans any longer as let them escape, it had afterall been so long since he'd taken her so forcefully, she could feel her muscles beginning to tighten and clamp down around him as their bodies, slick from the effort moved across each other.

He came first, cursing before moaning out her name, "Jesus fucking Christ! Bree!!" she lay there and seconds after Rex climaxed, she followed, arching her back and crying out, "Oh my God! Rex!" and both panted, Rex continued to thrust but slowed.

Bree lay underneath Rex, his weight pressing her down into the mattress after he'd collapsed in an exhausted heap on top of her. She smiled and played with his hair on the nape of his neck, rolling it between her fingers and closing her eyes, "Rex, I love you..." she whispered in her drunken state.

Rex nodded, still buried deep inside her and returned the gesture, "I love you too Bree" he said breathlessly. He then rolled off her and pulled out, completely spent, looking up at that familiar ceiling and he cried, silent tears of pleasure.

Bree heard the front door closing and knew it would be one of their kids, she smiled and cuddled close with Rex before drifting into a heavy sleep, Rex wrapped his arm around his first love, sighing as he too followed Bree into slumber.

The next morning, Bree wasn't woken by the alarm clock ringing out, she was woken by a gasp and something dropping onto the bedroom floor, it was Danielle coming to give her mother her usual breakfast in bed and she'd dropped scrambled egg all over the carpet now at the sight of her mother and father, in the middle of divorce, cuddled in bed together.

Danielle noticed Bree wasn't wearing a nightdress or even underwear, so she knew what had gone on the previous night, and when Bree looked sheepishly at her, she stormed out, leaving Bree puzzled and Rex woke up with the sound of the bedroom door slamming behind his daughter. Bree turned and saw the reason Danielle had been so upset.

Bree felt her head spinning and she felt anger surge up inside herself, she'd let herself be seduced by the one man who knew how to do it properly, the man who also happened to be her ex-husband. She'd had sex with her ex-husband and it had been mind-blowing.

"Rex!!" she shoved him, hoping he woke up. He did with a jerk and looked to her, smiling drowsily.

"Morning babe!"

"Rex! Don't say that! Do you have any idea what happened last night?!" Bree exclaimed.

"Well, if the bump in the duvet is anything to go by now...." he smirked, looking down towards his genital regions, and indeed there was a hump where his erection was prominent, "Then I guess we had a good F**k?"

Bree gasped, returning to her old prudish ways, "And we should get dressed and pretend it never happened..."

"Ahh, come on Bree...we still love each other..." Rex began.

Bree cut him off when she snapped, "We're not married anymore!" and she gave a harsh sigh.

"Bree..." Rex murmured as he tried to move closer to her to hold her.

"Get dressed Rex, and leave" Bree replied coldly, glaring icily at him and leaving to get a shower, making sure she locked the door since Rex had always loved to share a shower with her.

Rex sighed and shook his head as he slipped on his clothes again and left the house, looking back as he walked down the lane, getting a few shifty looks from their friends, Susan, Lynette and Tom as they noticed he was in the same clothes as the previous night.


	5. Part V

_Author's Note:: _Last part of zee fic! **R&R!

* * *

Precious Love: Part V.**

A matter of weeks passed and Bree hadn't stopped thinking of that night she and Rex had spent together, so much that she'd worried herself sick. Most days she'd spend over an hour in the bathroom, just lying on the cold, tile floor until the nausea passed and she was able to carry on with her chores.

It was on such a day that the girls were over for their weekly poker game and Bree had rushed off to the bathroom, Lynette had noticed that Bree had been this way for maybe two weeks now and she lowered her voice, "Anybody else noticed Bree's uncontrollable bladder?" she asked, looking between Gabrielle and Susan.

Susan raised a brow and Gabby nodded, "Yes, I noticed it on Sunday at that thing she dragged us along to"

"Now that you mention it..." Susan began, "I did, but I didn't want to ask...do you think she's okay?"

"Look" Lynette said, "I don't think it's her bladder. Susan you remember when we saw Rex leaving the morning after her dinner party? And he was still in the same clothes..?"

Susan nodded and Gabby jumped in again, "You think Bree and Rex had some fun?"

Lynette gave a smirk, "A little too much..." she winked.

"You think she's pregnant?!" Susan gasped, as did Bree.

The girls all turned and saw Bree standing in the doorway, her face pale but yet flushed, she looked tired and her blouse and skirt were messed. She looked between her friends and then looked down, "You were talking about me, weren't you?" she muttered quietly.

Gabrielle was the first to speak, "Bree, we...we're worried about you and Susan and Lynette saw Rex leaving the morning after your party..." she offered, pinning the conversation on either of the other two women.

Lynette gave a nudge at Gabby and rolled her eyes, "Yeah...Bree. You two...had sex didn't you?" Lynette asked carefully, wincing as she waited for Bree to blow a fuse.

It didn't come, instead, she smoothed her skirt and fixed her blouse as she walked over to her chair and sat again, she clasped her hands together and sighed softly before she nodded, "We did and...I can't stop thinking about him. I love Rex still, so much...I thought I was ill because I've been driving myself crazy thinking of him and that night..."

"Maybe you should take a test..." Susan suggested, giving a comforting smile.

Bree smiled gently to her friends as they all reached to her hands to hold them and she nodded, "I will..."

**END!**


End file.
